


sweet (like you)

by renecdote



Series: tumblr au shorts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: “Good morning,” Buck greets cheerfully. There is flour on his cheek and a tiny smudge of pink frosting on his jaw. It’s very distracting. Honestly, everything about Buck is very distracting, it’s a wonder Eddie manages to string the words together to order most days, he really has no hope of asking the guy out on top of that.Written for the prompt: Buddie + bakery au.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: tumblr au shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218920
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	sweet (like you)

It’s not that Eddie has a sweet tooth (although he does, and Bobby’s Portuguese tarts are sinfully good); it’s just that the bakery is conveniently located, not that expensive (for LA) and the food is really, really good. The first time Eddie stops there it’s because he’s running late and didn’t have time for breakfast before dropping Christopher to school. He keeps going back because of the food— _just_ the food; it has absolutely nothing to do with the Greek god of a man who works behind the counter most mornings, no matter what Hen says.

And Hen says a _lot_ of things. She says: “You should ask for his number.”

And: “He’s definitely into you, trust me, I know these things.”

And: “Seriously, Eddie, this pining is getting ridiculous, if you don’t say something I will.”

Eddie is pretty sure it’s an empty threat. Like…. eighty percent sure. He firmly tells Hen that he doesn’t need her to get a guy’s number for him, he’s perfectly capable of doing it himself. And he’s going to—really, he is—it’s just that no matter how much time he spends sitting in his car hyping himself up beforehand, as soon as he walks in and sees Buck’s bright grin, he chickens out.

This morning is no different. The bell above the door jingles merrily, inviting Eddie into the cozy warmth, the air thick with the scent of fresh bread and cinnamon and something he isn’t sure how to describe other than heavenly. Buck is crouched behind the counter, sliding a new tray of croissants into the display. He stands, wiping his hands on his apron, eyes lighting up when he sees Eddie. All of the carefully prepared words that Eddie has been rehearsing for weeks die on his tongue.

“Good morning,” Buck greets cheerfully. There is flour on his cheek and a tiny smudge of pink frosting on his jaw. It’s very distracting. Honestly, everything about Buck is very distracting, it’s a wonder Eddie manages to string the words together to order most days, he really has no hope of asking the guy out on top of that.

“Good morning,” he returns, grateful that it comes out sounding normal. “Can I just get a coffee and…” He glances at the display of cakes and slices and delicious looking pastries. The problem is that everything looks good and Eddie is painfully indecisive. “Why don’t you just surprise me?” he finishes awkwardly.

Buck smiles easily. “Sweet or savoury?”

“Sweet.”

The coffee only takes a couple of minutes. Eddie waits by the cash register, pretending to be engrossed in his phone and trying not to blush at the increasingly lewd pickup line suggestions (all bakery themed) that Hen is spamming him with. He’s tempted to just block her number and make his own life easier, but she’s kind of his only friend in LA and her wife is his boss so it’s not like he can avoid her completely. He slides the phone back into his pocket and tries to ignore the incessant buzzing instead.

It’s a relief when Buck sets a coffee cup and a paper bag in front of him. It’s also a bit of a disappointment because it means Eddie has to take his food and walk out the door and go to work, where he will undoubtedly spend all day beating himself up for being a coward again. If he fumbles his wallet getting out his credit card just so the interaction stretches out a little bit longer…. Well. Nobody needs to know that other than him.

“Have a good day, Eddie,” Buck tells him when he hands the receipt over. Eddie has heard him say those words a hundred times to dozens of customers; he wonders if he’s just imagining that they sound more sincere when Buck is saying them to him. Probably. Although Hen did say Buck was into him as well…

“You have a good day too, Buck,” Eddie replies, hoping that his smile comes across as nice and friendly and not as utterly besotted as it feels.

The bell jingles mockingly on his way out the door. Eddie gets all the way to the car before he closes his eyes and groans. Next time, he promises himself. Next time he’ll ask Buck out for sure. And if Buck says no… That’s fine, there are plenty of bakeries in Los Angeles, Eddie never has to show his face at this one again if he embarrasses himself. Maybe they won’t have such amazing Portuguese tarts or good coffee or Buck, but Eddie is willing to make sacrifices. He’ll ask Buck out and if Buck says no….

God, Eddie really hopes Buck doesn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are love 💛 And you can also find me on tumblr [here](https://renecdote.tumblr.com/).


End file.
